Sesshomaru's Forbidden Secret
by ShadoStyx
Summary: Sesshomau's most vital secret is revealed to everyone. he can no longer hide it from Inuyasha, himself, nor her...This is my first fic, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Final Fantasy 7

**Final fantasy 7**

Inuyasha drummed his fingertips against his knee. Kagome had insisted on stopping so that she could bathe. Sango was along with her, and Shippo had joined them, while Miroku sneaked peaks at them. Inuyasha sat behind a large boulder, waiting impatiently. He knew it wouldn't be long before the girls noticed Miroku, and then the yelling would begin. It was then that they could continue collecting the Sacred Jewel Shards.

And then he heard it, though it did not come form Kagome nor Sango. It was further away then that, and more of a surprised yell than anything. Drawing Tetsiaga as he rose quickly to his feet, he headed towards the woods. He could smell fear. He came to a halt as someone came stumbling out of the trees, falling back.

It was a young woman, seemingly twenty or so, with beautiful, long brown hair drawn back into a braid with a large, pink bow. She wore a tight, spaghetti-strapped, pink dress that buttoned down the front, and was just an inch longer than too short. Her large, green eyes went wider as she fell, and began to scramble backwards, looking up at the demon hovering over her.

The demon wore the clothing of a samurai; the wide, gray pants, and the black over shirt tucked into the belt. His face was long, and his hair drawn back in a ponytail with locks on either side. There were long fangs pointing out from the upper lip. His large hands had long claws that flashed in the sun. His ears pointed out as he tilted his head as he smiled craftily at the girl.

"Hey now," he said, still smirking, "You put up quite a chase. But now--"

"Hold it!" snarled Inuyasha, brandishing his sword. "Leave her alone!"

The demon looked up at him in surprised, not sure what to make of this statement. He then stepped forward, but the others had joined him, brandishing their own weapons.

"Mind you own business half-demon! This doesn't concern you, any of you!"

He turned back to the girl, but she had seemed to have disappeared. There was a quiet, awkward moment in which they looked for any sign of her. She then peered out from around Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped a little at her sudden appearance. How had she suddenly got there!

"What the!"

He became suddenly alert as he noticed the demon fleeing. Beginning to pursue him, Inuyasha came to a sudden halt, and instead sheathed the Tetsiaga. He turned back to the others. His eyes then went wide as he blushed at the notice of her beauty. Miroku seemed to notice it also, and clasped her hands in his.

"My dear, you must be very frightened. But do not worry. We're here to protect you. By the way, what is your name, and would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Uh, my name is Aerith…"

"Aerith, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Why don't you and me spend the night together?"

"Don't listen to him, Aerith," snapped Kagome. "Miroku's a perv. Just stick with me and Sango." Shippo poked her gently from where he was on Kagome's shoulder.

"Um, why was that demon after you?"

"Would it be alright if we eat?"

They sat in the grass in the shade of a tree, eating some ramen that Kagome had brought form home. It was a peaceful day; the sun bright, and the birds chirping away happily.

"So why was that demon after you?" inquired Shippo. Aerith sighed heavily and closed her eyes, lowering her noodles.

"His name is Kazuhito. He works for the son of a demon lord, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha jumped to his feet suddenly in anger, catching Aerith by surprise. The others either gasped, or didn't know what to say.

"Sesshomaru!" said Kagome suddenly. "But, why is he after you?"

"What's going on?" demanded Inuyasha. "How do you know him?"

"Inuyasha, settle down," said Sango calmly. "Let her speak. Aerith, what could he possibly want with you?"

"Well, you see…" She cut off, not sure what to say. she bit her lower lip, and adverted her eyes as she spoke in a low tone. "I and Sesshomaru were once together…as a couple, as lovers." This time everyone let out a loud gasp.

"What!" roared Inuyasha. Aerith flinched.

"But, how, why?" said an amazed, confused Shippo. "He's a jerk! He's evil!"

"He's not bad if you get to know him," she replied haughtily, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, right," snorted Inuyasha. "Try having him as a brother!"

"It's true," snapped Aerith, rising angrily to her feet. "But there had been a strange woman visiting the castle of late, so here I am."

"Who has been visiting," said Kagome calmly.

"A priestess named Kikyo," she replied, turning to look at her. "I fear to know what it is that he is doing."

Sesshomaru, lord of the western days that were given to him after his father had died, paid little attention to the food that was laid out before him. his chin rested upon his fist, his face straight, as stared across the table at Kikyo. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha like her so. True, she was beautiful, and had a great body, but so did Aerith. He wasn't sure why, but he like Aerith's cheerfulness, but he couldn't tell her that. He was surprised to discover that she had run away.

"So you agree to my terms?" He realized he had been spacing out.

"Repeat them," he commanded.

"I'll kill Inuyasha for you if you allow me to use your sword to bring me back with it, along with Inuyasha. I will make him fight for you, loyal to you. do we have a deal?"

"Yes, except that I'm coming with you. I do not trust you."

"Very well," she said with a curt nod. "Then you can retrieve your woman. What do you see in her, that you do not see in me?"

"Something you will never understand."

That night the group slept beneath the stars, hands on weapons. Inuyasha remained awake, staring at Aerith in curiosity in the moonlight. What about her did Sesshomaru like? Inuyasha couldn't understand what it was. She seemed bossy and impudent. He then became aware of her mumbling something in her sleep. But as he leaned closer, she sat bolt upright, hitting him in the face with her arm. He tried to muffle the groans as he glared at her.

"Hey, watch it!" he snarled through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," said Aerith suddenly, placing her hands to her mouth. Inuyasha became calm as he saw the worried look that passed over her face.

"It's alright, I suppose," he mumbled.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, I, I couldn't sleep. You were muttering in your sleep. Bad dream?" His voice seemed unwilling, and almost uncaring. He folded his arms in his sleeves, and turned away, his eyes shifting to glance at her.

"Yeah," said Aerith with a soft sigh. "It's all dark, and it's like all hope faded with the light. Then, there's my home, deserted and in ruins. But then it's filled with people, yelling and running as fire spread everywhere. Sometimes, I can still feel the heat, prickling against my skin. And then darkness. No sound, and no sign of life."

"Hey, I got something to show you."

Helping her to her feet, Inuyasha lifted Aerith gently and held her close with one arm as he jumped up into the tree's upper branches that they had been sleeping under. They stopped on one of the upper braches, right near the top. He set her down gently next to him, supporting her back with his hand. He heard her gasp, and Inuyasha smiled.

The night sky was alight with stars, like swarms of fireflies. The moon shown beautifully before them, seemingly larger than ever before, its soft glow radiating against their skin, making them stand out like specters. As she looked at Inuyasha as the moonlight fell upon them, and she nearly fell out of the tree. His hair was raven black, and fangs no longer poked out over his top lip. His ears had become normal, like a human's, and instead of claws he had short nails.

"Inuyasha! Is the you!"

"Yes," he replied softly, bowing his head, and then tilting it a little to look at her. "Because I am half-demon, every full moon I become human."

Aerith held up her hand as if to silence him, and pointed towards the ground where two undistinguishable figures prowled the ground. One was taller than the other, but they did not appear to be friendly.

"Who are they?" whispered Aerith.

"My human eyes can't make them out," said Inuyasha softly, squinting in the darkness. The moon didn't cast its light upon the two figures. "But I bet that that is Sesshomaru and Kikyo."

She looked at him curiously, almost frighteningly. And yet, though his focus was on that of the two people bellow. So was intent the look in his eyes, the pain and the loathing that dwelt in them, that she dared not break the silence.

"Kikyo…"

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" she asked softly. This seemed to snap him out of his trance as he turned sharply to look at her.

"Yeah, I wonder what they are doing…"

"Probably looking for us by the way it seems. Should we surprise them?"

Inuyasha nearly fell from the tree and into the darkness, as Aerith suddenly held a long, metal rod. He was a little surprised at this, but seemed to recover fast.

"Does you sword become its true form when you are human?"

"Indeed it does. Shall we?"

Aerith nodded, and they leaped down at the same time, the wind blowing their hair up and back, whistling past their faces as the nippy air cut at their eyes and face. Inuyasha landed gracefully, catching Aerith as she came down beside him. Sesshomaru turned gracefully to look at them, blank faced, as the dead priestess turned sharply to face them.

"Ah, so there you are, Aerith," said the lord son, taking an elegant step forward. Aerith tightened her grip on her rod, and he came to a sudden stop.

"Hello, Inuyasha," said Kikyo slowly.

"Kikyo!" snapped the young demon. "What are you doing with…him!"

"Helping me of course," he replied amusingly. "What is the matter, brother? Afraid to kill your love?"

"Kill!" snapped Inuyasha. "But, Kikyo, you're yourself is already dead!"

"Not anymore," sneered Kikyo. "Thanks to Tetsiaga's twin, I'm not." Aerith's face became hard as she burned cold, merciless fury into the priestess.

"Sesshomaru, you didn't!"

"I am afraid I did, my love."

He stepped forward. Inuyasha moved in response to stand in front of the young woman. His eyes darted to his sleeping friends. Why were they still asleep? Sesshomaru followed his gaze.

"Your friends have been doused with sleeping powder, dear brother. If I were you, Inuyasha, I would move aside. Kikyo just may put an arrow in you."

"Go to hell! Just leave us alone! And stay the fuck away from Aerith!"

"Touchy, touchy…" he said teasingly.

Withdrawing Tetsiaga as it became its true form, he smiled wickedly. He lashed out quickly with a slight roar, before going flying back to the side. Sesshomaru seized Aerith by the forearms, making her drop her rod.

"Let me go!" she spat, trying to free herself from his sturdy grip.

"Aerith, what happened to us?"

"Too many secrets…" There were tears in her voice, and her voice was weak.

Sighing heavily, he looked at Kikyo, who was aiming an arrow at Inuyasha's heart. His young brother was growling fiercely, sprawled on the ground, watching them with malice and loathing in her eyes. He let Aerith go, and she promptly backed away unsteadily.

"Kikyo, leave him be. The deal is off."

"What?" she snapped, her brow narrowing, not relaxing her firm grip on the bow.

"You heard me. say good bye!"

he suddenly turned, lashing out at her. Her eyes went wide, and her arms slacked in surprise as his claws came into contact with the shoulder that had killed her once before. dark blood flowed down from the wound, staining her clothes, and ground around her. She stared at her bloody hand, and then at Sesshomaru in disbelief and horror. Snarling suddenly, she ran off, and disappeared into the woods before anyone could say anything. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, and pulled him to his feet. Inuyasha pushed him away, and Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before turning back to Aerith.

"There is only two things that I ever his from you. one was my true feelings, and the other one…" He went suddenly quiet, and turned to look at the moon. Aerith let out a little gulp as she watched him.

His face was so calm, but there was anguish and hurt there, like the shadow of something long past. She wasn't all too sure what to make of him then, but she knew that he was not what he seemed to be.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha was unsure of what to say or do.

"You were not my only love…" he said slowly. "I had one before you. she gave me something I should have kept…"

FIN


	2. Sesshomarus untold secret

**Sesshomaru's Untold Secret**

Sesshomaru didn't look at the others as they entered the peaceful village. It was the same village that Kikyo and Kaede had grown up in, and where the doomed lovers met. Though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on opposing forces, they had agreed to travel with one another. Aerith, discovering that Sesshomaru had housed a kodomo and appalled at the news, had left them that same night. After he retrieved Rin, and planned to search for the secret eh had housed for so many years, but Kagome had insisted that they help, pitying the demon despite all that had happened. Kaede's village was closest to where they had been, and they had decided to stop and rest there. Kaede walked over to them calmly.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!"

"It's alright," said Kagome quickly, stepping forward. "We're helping him to find someone. But for now, can we stay with you? It will only be for a night or two."

"Of course. Follow me."

That night, Sesshomaru paid little attention to the beautiful landscape that stretched out before him. Instead he looked down at the tiny village in the light of the stars, standing in the very spot that Kikyo had awaited his brother with the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls some fifty years ago.

His pointed ears twitched at the soft sound of footsteps behind him. he swerved sharply to his left, but not in time to escape the edge of a sword against his right arm. Baring his teeth, he faced his opponent. It was the demon Kazuhito. Beside him stood Kikyo, whom had an arrow notched and aimed at his heart. Kikyo's voice lacked emotion as she spoke.

"There you are," she snarled in disgust. "Sesshomaru, I have been searching for you…"

"And now you're going to kill me?" said a slightly amused Sesshomaru with a chuckle. "I'd like to see yo try. I have bewitched my sword to only obey me. you cannot use it to bring yourself back, only those of my blood can. Even if I _do _die, you cannot use it, Kikyo, and Inuyasha will not use it on you either, so your only choice is to let me live."

Kikyo lowered her bow, and Sesshomaru relaxed a little. This was a mistake, as he knew suddenly, because when Kikyo turned back from her departure, raising her bow and notching the arrow. He felt a terrible pain in his shoulder, and everything slowly went black.

Everything around him was dark. He could make out varies sounds, but he couldn't recognize where he was. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open, but he squinted at the sudden nausea that filled him. he turned his head to take in his surroundings, unsure if moving his body was a safe action. He was lying on a futon in the room of a small cabin. He was propped up by pillows, and covered in a thick blanket. Next to the bed was a stand, and there was a bookcase near the shoji door, dust gathering on its shelves. He looked to his wounded shoulder, and was surprised to see a bishouji was tending to it with delicate fingers.

The beautiful young girl's hair was flowing, and dark, tied back by a ribbon at her hips, with some poking out at the end, swaying together as she moved. She wore a white kimono with flowers all up and down one side. A silver, half-crescent moon earring caught his attention as she brushed her hair behind her left ear. She didn't look up at him as she spoke, her voice light and melodic.

"So you have awoken, I was worried that they arrow really had pierced you heart." She sounded relieved by this.

She finished bandaging his shoulder, and smiled as she looked up at him, her hands in her lap. He gasped softly in complete astonishment as he looked into her eyes. They were a soft, peach color! The same as his daughter's!

"Tell me what your name is!" he said urgently, clasping her hands in his. He let out a soft grunt as his shoulder moved suddenly, but his face was sure.

"Me?" she said softly, surprised. "My name is Momo, sir. It means peach. My mother named me that because of my eyes. Who may you be?"

"You can call me Sesshomaru," he said, tensing up a little more. "Do you live here?" There was a certain pleading in his voice, and Momo answered a little hesitantly.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "But it's not my house. It is the Lady Kaede's. I found you, out there on the cliff out looking the village, and brought you here to tend to your wounds. The others are still asleep. I did not want to wake them. Tell me, what happened?"

"It was nothing," he said flatly, lowering his hands. She looked at him with those pleading eyes, and he gave a sigh. "Don't worry about it. Does, your mother live here also?" She hesitated and frowned at this, adverting her eyes to her fiddling hands in her lap.

"I am afraid not. She died when I was one. Kaede raised me. Pray, tell me, why do you want to know?"

"No reason. And…your father?" She looked up at him sadly.

"My mom said he was a great warrior, who died protecting us and our village. But it was too late fur village, so she came here, with me."

"I see…" Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh.

"You should get some sleep."

She got up to leave, graceful as her delicate hands gathered her kimono skirts, stepping lightly to the shoji door. But she stopped to look at him at the door, and gave a curious tilt of her head at his words.

"Why did you help me?"

"You were hurt," she put simply, nodding. "I couldn't just leave you."

"Even though I am a demon?" he persisted.

"Why should that matter? You were hurt, and could do me no harm. Good night, Sir Sesshomaru." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Good night, my peach."

The next day, the demon lord found that the young girl, Momo, was busy cooking in the kitchen, scrambling something around in a pan. She looked up with a smile as he entered.

"How are you feeling this morning, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"fine," he said flatly with a nod.

"Good:" she said cheerfully. "The others are with Kaede in the sitting room. The food will be ready soon, if you would like to go on ahead."

He nodded, and she promptly went back to cooking, more vigorous now. He halted a moment as he watched her, slightly amused. Her tongue pointed out of the side of her mouth, and her face determined. She gave a sneeze, and he watched as her nose twitched. He gave a slight chuckle before continuing on into the next room.

Sliding the shoji door open into the sitting room, he was surprised to find that they were all there. It was rather early, but the thought only remained for a moment. They all sat on large pillows in a circle, sipping tea calmly. The younger brother looked up as Sesshomaru entered.

"What happened to you?" he snapped.

"Not of your business, dear brother," he retorted sharply. As if catching himself, he shook his head. "Kaede, may I speak with you?" He looked around at the surprised faces. "Alone," he added flatly.

"It's alright," said Kaede, turning to the others.

With little mumbles, the group got up one by one, and filed into the kitchen, Miroku closing the sliding door shut slowly behind him. as it closed, Sesshomaru turned back to the elderly priestess. He sat down on the pillow across from her.

"I supposed that you know that I am Momo's father," he pt simply.

"Indeed, I do," she replied in her calm voice, nodding. "Have you told her the truth?" Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

"You told her that I died defending her and Hinoki, and the village we lived in. I will leave it at that, at least for the moment."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"She doesn't know she is a half-demon, does she?"

"No," said Kaede flatly in a form voice. "Her mother asked me not to tell her. she looks human, so let her think that she is."

"What about the full moon? Does it affect her, like it does Inuyasha?"

"Yes, but I put sleeping powder in her tea, and then lay her in her room for the night. I do not want her to see what she looks like as a demon, nor do I push anyone else to…"

"The full moon…it is tonight?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "She is happy, Sesshomaru. She is happy not knowing. Please, allow her to remain this way, and be gone with you."

"I cannot do that," he said simply, closing his eyes as he rose to leave. He didn't look at Kaede as he strode by her. "You cannot hide the truth from her forever, Kaede."

Momo watched the sun set from the pond's edge, where she crouched, waiting patiently. She looked over her shoulder, and stopped drifting her finger in that water as she saw who was smiling, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Getting quickly to her feet, she gracefully walked over to him, and gave him a deep bow. Her voice was light, and cheerful, despite the fact that it was getting late, and it was doubtful that Kaede wasn't worried.

"You don't have to do that, Momo. There is something I feel you should know."

"What could it be, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently as she straightened.

"I am your father, Momo."

The young girl's eyes went wide with fear and shock. But then the young girl chuckled, as of it were a joke. She didn't believe him. But Sesshomaru knew this would happen.

"Don't kid around, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I am not kidding," he said flatly. she stopped chuckling and stared at him hard.

"No," she uttered softly as if the words stung her lips. She shook her head. "Kaede said that my father had tried to save me and my mother, and our village…no way are you—"

"The demon didn't except you Momo," said Sesshomaru softly. "You and Hinoki had to leave, else…"

"You lie!" she bellowed at him.

she pushed pat him, heading for the stairs up to the house, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm before she could get far, and swung her around to face him. Momo struggled, but was unable to free herself. Sesshomaru looked to where clouds parted to reveal the moon. He looked back at her, and Momo's eyes went wide in her fear. The demon lord could hear her heart pounding fiercely in her chest, threatening to emerge at any moment.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully, dreading the worst.

"Something I should have done fifteen years ago…"

Raising the first two fingers of his right hand, he lashed out suddenly at the young girl's forehead. There was a startling light and pain coursed through her head. She let out a painful, high-pitched yell as she forced her eyes closed.

Next moment, Momo was on the ground, clutching her forehead as the bright light peered through her fingers, lighting the area around her, and making her skin appear almost white. She began to change. Her ears became pointy and long, her fingernails became long and red like the shade of blood, and a silver crescent moon appeared where Sesshomaru had lashed out at her. she no longer wore the kimono that the villagers had given her when she had become a priestess. Instead, she wore a black shit with yellow bordering, a red belt, and puffy, white pants that gathered at her knees. Her hair had become loose, and silver, and the moon on her earring was upside down. Around her wrists were strange wristbands, with long, thin, shiny blades running along that backs of her hands, and pointing out past her middle fingers.

She shook horribly as she pried her hands away from her face. She gulped nervously as she saw her hands, and then recovered her eyes. She began to shake even more.

"No! I am not a demon! I am a human! A human!"

"Momo…"

Grabbing her by her forearm, Sesshomaru dragged her over to the pond. She resisted at first, pulling back and struggling to get to her feet vainly. He forced her to her knees at the water's edge, so she could see her reflection.

"There. see, you are my daughter."

FIN


	3. The Cruelty of Yuri

The Cruelty of Yuri 

Mom couldn't believe it, she didn't _want _to believe it. She was a demon. As she sat there, staring in horror and shock at her reflection, she wondered and worries about what would happen next.

"This is your unmei, Momo," he whispered. "There is nothing you can do about it. You cannot hide it." She looked up at Sesshomaru, at her father, but he didn't turn to her.

"Don't talk to me about fate and destiny," she snapped harshly. She gasped at the sound of her own voice. It was sharp and harsh, and low, and yet carried out clearly all around them. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes fierce.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"But, then why hasn't it happened before?" she demanded stubbornly.

"Because Kaede bewitched it so you _looked _human. She lied to me when she told me that she puts sleeping powder in your cup each full moon. Sleeping powder is not that easily attainable, and the plant does not grow anywhere near here."

"Have you been searching for me long?" she asked, her voice willful. "Ever since we left?" There was such hope and need in her eyes, that Sesshomaru couldn't find the words.

She took his silence the wrong way, and rose to her feet, seemingly sloppily. She then straightened and stared cold fury into him. She had become human, and Sesshomaru was shocked how he hadn't noticed. Turning her back on him, she walked back into the house, Sesshomaru's sorrowful gaze following her.

It was the next day that found the half demon Inuyasha stuffing his face. The group had been planning to leave the next day, and he was busy filling up while he could. He became tense, and swerved his head to the door. Someone was coming, and they didn't smell right. It almost a bitter, sweet smell he had never experienced before.

The sliding door revealed the slightly frowning Momo. Inuyasha relived a sigh, and relaxed as he went back to eating. He didn't spare the young girl a glance; he wasn't too fond of her. He found that her way too innocent and caring to be real. She quietly sat down across from him, silent and straight faced, her hands in her lap.

"Good morning, Lord Inuyasha," she greeted suddenly, bowing her head forward so her forehead was mere inches from the ground as she spoke. "How are you today?" She looked at him, straightening.

"Fine," he grunted in his pause to breathe before continuing to greedily stuff food down his throat, small growling noises echoing from him as he ripped at the food with his teeth.

"Lord Inuyasha, how well do you know Sir Sesshomaru?" He looked up at her in surprise and shock, the food dropping from his hands.

"He's my half brother," he replied coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh…" She broke off. "I see…" Another pause. "Who is it that Lord Sesshomaru is searching for, if you don't mind me asking that is…"

"Apparently he has a child. But other than the fact that she is close to the age of fifteen or so, we don't know much else, including her name. I don't care."

"I see," replied Momo with a nod.

"How did you know he was looking for someone?"

"Well, you see—"

She stumbled over these words, looking away, unsure of what to do or say now. Thankfully Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, and held up his hand suddenly to silence her. he stood and slowly opened the door into the night air.

"What is it?" Inuyasha didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Get the others," he replied simply, quietly. "Tell them there's trouble."

Momo hesitated for a moment before nodding, and hurrying off to do as she had been bid. Inuyasha slowly made his way across the lawn, searching about him with crafty eyes. He stopped, and drew Tetsiaga in time to bounce an arrow away. Out of the trees stepped Kazuhito, followed by Kikyo.

"You two again," snarled Inuyasha. Kikyo turned to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha. But we are not here for you, nor Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was perplexed by this.

The others had come out now, and their weapons drawn. Even Kaede and Sesshomaru were there, with Momo between them. Sesshomaru moved in front of the young girl casually but swiftly.

"So what are you after?" Kagome demanded. Kazuhito answered this time.

"This is none of your business!" he snapped. "Our mattes are our own."

Kazuhito smiled evilly, and brandished his claws as the sun glinted off of them. Inuyasha noticed then that Shippo wasn't among them. he cast around for any sign of the little kitsune, but then the demon held up a bound, wriggling Shippo.

"Let him go!" bellowed Inuyasha, brandishing his sword.

"Give us the girl if you want him to live."

At Kikyo's words, Momo stepped out from around Sesshomaru, though he tried to stop her. As he held out his right arm to stop her, she looked up at him, her hands at her sides, and her eyes determined. Something passed between them, and she shook her head. Sesshomaru let her go with a nod.

As she neared Kazuhito, he grabbed her by the arm, and chuckled as he saw the shocked expression in her eyes. But that was it, Inuyasha noticed. There was no fear. He dropped Shippo, and the little kitsune scrambled over, still bound, to Kagome, who hurried over to him as he tripped a few feet away, gathering him in her arms before dashing back. Inuyasha braced himself to fight, but Kikyo had an arrow notched and pointed at Kagome's head. Inuyasha gave a soft growl.

"Alright," said Kazuhito with a nod at the priestess. "Let's go."

He began to back up, but Momo didn't move. She was looking down at her feet, silent. They could not see her face with her raven hair in the way, thrown over her shoulders, loose from its down ponytail. As she spoke, her voice was deeper and not the melodic tone that it had been before.

"I won't go with you."

As she slowly looked up, a bright, white light issued from her forehead where the crescent moon had appeared. She began to change as a wind blew, blowing back her hair as it went from black to silver, and her ears became longer. Her kimono stripped away as it became new clothing. No one knew what to say at this new Momo.

"What the hell!" bellowed Inuyasha, turning sharply to Sesshomaru. "She's your daughter, isn't she!"

Sesshomaru nodded, the wind blowing his hair back, his face straight. Inuyasha stared at him with pure fear and horror, mixed with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Not only had his brother been telling the truth, but the young girl was under similar circumstances as he was.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, as if savoring the taste of the word. "She is."

Momo moved closer to the stunned Kazuhito, but then turned towards the poised Kikyo. There was a slight swish, and then the priestess had dropped her weapon. Moving too fast for them to see, Momo had run the long, thin blade of her right wrist into Kikyo's stomach. She stepped back, blank faced, and let Kikyo fall to the ground.

She turned her intentions towards Kazuhito, but the demon had begun to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He only got a few feet before Momo was there, taking a firm hold on his now loose hair. He struggled to free himself from her raw grip as the blade went to his throat. Her face was intense and her eyes malicious. And then blood poured from his neck as she severed the jugular, and the demon's eyes went blank. He let out a few strangled gurgles before she let him fall. He was dead before he hit the ground. She turned to the group. No one moved, or made a sound, shocked and horrified by what they had seen. They all tensed up as she walked slowly towards them, blood dripping from her blades. She walked up that stairs between them, and into the house.

Momo hadn't changed back from her demon form the next day. All discussion ceased as she entered the sitting room. Kaede handed out bowls of food, not looking at the young girl. Momo didn't take a bowl, letting it pass by her. the only besides Momo who seemed somewhat calm was Sesshomaru. After a while if this silence, Momo opened the shoji door to the backyard where just yesterday she had committed the murder of Kazuhito. Kikyo had gone, and the demon's body had been disposed of. Sesshomaru followed in due time to where he could see her far above.

Momo stood on the cliff out looking the tiny, pitiful village. Sesshomaru approached cautiously from behind, but stopped at her harsh voice.

"What did they want with me? Why do I look human, but able to become demon?" There seemed to be a trace of pleading in her voice.

"That I am not sure of," Sesshomaru confessed softly. "Kaede knows much about legends. Perhaps, you are a part of one." Momo glanced at him coldly from over her shoulder.

For a moment, she looked almost exactly like a human. Her eyes were know longer hard, and full of the pain and hurt that had come with the truth of her identity. Sesshomaru felt guilt tear at him as he realized what he had done to this girl.

"There must be more to me than legend, right?" she said pleadingly, turning to see him better. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, did you even want to keep me?" Sesshomaru was unsure of what to say at first.

"I had to let you go," he answered quietly after a slight hesitation. "They would have killed you, and her, Momo…"

"I see."

She turned back to the cliff, a strong wind blowing her hair out behind her. he couldn't see her face, so he wasn't sure what to say to her. And then she was gone, leaving Sesshomaru guessing at his own actions.

It was late that same night that Momo approached the elderly priestess. Kaede didn't seem to notice that she had entered, her eyes closed as she sat on one of the large pillows near the fire hearth. Momo sat down quietly across from her.

"What is it, Momo?" she tried to ask casually.

"Kaede, I need to know, it need to know who I am."

"I know of a legend about a half demon…" She opened her eyes, gave a sigh, and peered at her. "Who takes on the appearance of a human, and switches between the two forms. It's said that the demon is the key to the Underworld, the world of the dead. Any living being who enters the Underworld can manipulate and control the dead with corruptness and lies."

"So, I am basically the key," she put simply.

"Maybe, and maybe also the Manipulator," she said with a nod. "There is another key…" Momo's eyes went wide as she leaned forward a little urgently.

"What is it?" She almost sounded human.

"The Cursed Jewel," replied the priestess. "It is similar to the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, but it is black and evil."

"Where does it reside?" demanded Momo, suddenly fierce.

"I will not tell you that."

"Fine," snapped Momo, standing up. "After all, I am also the key." She turned as if to leave, but stopped at Kaede's urgent voice.

"Wait! Momo, what are you planning to do!"

"I am no longer Momo," she said coldly. "I am Yuri now, the Manipulator."

Yuri strode out of the house and into the night, heading in the direction of the well. Though Kaede hadn't hinted towards where the entrance to the Underworld was, it made sense. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was the key to this world, and Kagome's, as was Inuyasha. So, it was logically the same case with the passage to Hell. How she was supposed to get there was another matter.

She had just reached the line of trees. She hadn't walked too fast, and she sensed Shippo as he came darting out of the house, watching her back as he called out desperately to her.

"Momo, where are you going?"

"None of your business," she said coldly. "Go back inside before you get hurt."

"No, Momo!" he shouted defiantly. "You can't do this stuff! You're a priestess, you're a human!" She closed her eyes as these words stung her.

"No," she said calmly. "I refuse to live in a fantasy. I don't know why, but I have a feeling, a knowing, that I have to go. Don't try to stop me…" Her voice had gone from flat to threatening, and yet still the little kitsune pursued.

"Don't be a fool!" he snapped, his brow narrowing. "Don't try to hold onto memories of pain. Momo, let us help you. Inuyasha's half demon as well."

"Enough!" she bellowed at him, turning sharply. "No one can possibly understand what I am going though! I was raised not knowing my mother, my father, or my heritage! My mother died, and the illusion that had shielded me crumbles to reveal the piercing truth! I became a priestess at age eleven. How do you think the people in this village are going to react when they find out that I am a demon!" Shippo didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know. But closing your eyes to the past isn't going to help. Let yesterday go."

"Shitsure shimaru…"

"What?"

Shippo then felt a horrible pain writhe through his body from his stomach, spreading rapidly. Yuri crouched beside him; her blade hidden by Shippo's flesh. He looked at her in horror and disbelief, his eyes taking on a saddened appeal, but her silver hair hid her face. Shippo fell to his side, clutching at his stomach, as he drew his legs close.

Yuri began to walk away, towards the well and the destiny that awaited her.

FIN


	4. i'll meet you in hell

**I'll Meet You in Hell**

Yuri sat on the soft grass around the well, staring at it in loathing and wonder. She knew little about it, just the stories that Kaede and Kagome had told her after much persistence. And yet she still didn't know what it was she had to trigger to get to where she wanted to go. She was also a little anxious cause she knew it wouldn't be long before the others came after her, seeking their revenge. She twisted her mouth to the side, unsure what she _would _do, when they finally found her, _if _they found her. Would they try to exact their revenge, or try to come to an understanding. Somehow she doubted the last of the accusations.

Yuri then scowled in disgust, for in the back of the demon girl's mind, and in the pit of her stomach and stoned heart, she could feel the despair and hurt her human side felt for what had been done to the little kitsune. There was great grief and pain there, and she doubled over from it for a moment.

She slowly got to her feet, her breathing hard, and sweat trickling down her forehead as she continued to stare with cold eyes at the well. She then brushed a hand across her forehead, and stretched, trying to release the tension and the anxiety her bones had taken on. She was thinking about coming back later, but as she turned to leave, she glanced back at it, bathed in the sunlight but beneath the shade of trees, vines with small, pink flowers reaching down around it.

Walking back over to it, she bowed down onto her knees, and slowly peered wondrously over the edge of the well. It looked like nothing more than a mere well, though her eyes couldn't find the bottom. She stuck her tongue out of the side if her mouth like a child might have done when thinking hard, but then shrugged.

Without another thought on the matter, or even a moment to prepare herself, she used her left hand to push herself over the edge and legs first into the well. She found that it seemed to go on forever, and she expected to hit the hard ground at any moment. To her astonishment she passed right through it, and a startling, changing light from blue to green to white, and back, surrounded her, consumed her being, filling her like strong perfume. It took over her senses, and all she could do was continue to fall. It was only a few moments later when she landed at the bottom of a well.

Pulling herself up to peer over the side of the well, she cast her sight at the miserable wasteland around her. She released a shocked gasp. She definitely wasn't in her world anymore. The landscape here was miserable, and awful change from her world.

The trees were bare, and broken, it's branches crooked and its bark stained. They were rotting away, and there were no signs of life. The ground was either covered in red crust, or _was _red crust, and it seemed this way for as far as she could see. In the distance she could make out large cliffs with sharp sides that veered off. Then the air seemed to have a strange smell to it, almost like burning flesh.

She gave a shudder at the memory that came with it. Her mother, running as fire consumed all around her, and then the smell that her body gave off as she had raised a charred hand to Yuri's face, while the little girl kneeled down there beside her, her own body badly burnt.

But the sadness in her eyes, and the frown on her face became sheer determination. And then a smile crept over her face. She had a terrible, yet wonderful idea…

Tears dripped onto Shippo's already soaked, dirty face. Kagome had the little fox cradled in her arms, gently swaying him back and forth as she kneeled on the grass near the stairs where she had found him. She paid no intention to the blood that covered her. his body shook horribly as he told them what happened, stopping often to break into a fit of coughs in which Kagome clutched him close.

"M-Momo isn't t-the same," he said weakly, his words becoming illegible. "She's, she's, cruel and…hard…"

"Shh," Kagome cooed softly, her eyes springing new tears. "You'll be alright, won't he Inuyasha?" She looked pleadingly up at the half demon as he watched uselessly.

Inuyasha's gaze softened as he saw tears spring into the young woman's eyes as she clutched tighter to the little fox demon. He didn't know what to say that might comfort any of them, or make things any better. Shippo had been terribly wounded. Blood trickled from the kitsune's mouth. Even Kaede was unsure of what to do. The others had allowed the two of them carry him out into the night as Shippo had asked for.

"Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha softly.

"To the, the Underworld," he muttered, looking up, straining to see the half demon. He then went into another fit of coughs. When he pulled the cloth away from his mouth, it was covered in his blood.

"How do we get there?" Inuyasha persisted.

"I-I don't know. I-I-I'm s-sorry." His eyes half closed as his body gave a final shudder and released a deep breath, and then went limp.

Kagome clutched the body to her even tighter as she began to cry even harder. Inuyasha stepped over to her lightly, looking down at them, hesitant on what to do. Kneeling down behind her, he took Kagome into his arms, clutching her to him as he leaned back some. He felt Kagome's body go tense as her eyes widened, tears still flowing from them, and then felt it relax.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome," he said calmly as he nuzzled his cheek close to hers. "Shh, now. it's alright. I am…here for you." This seemed to calm her, cause she placed her left hand where his right one was on her left shoulder, right above the collarbone. She was looking down at the kitsune's body.

"But, Shippo—"

"We will make her pay," he said softly. "I swear it."

"But," she said with a small shake of her head, cutting off.

"What is it" persisted Inuyasha. He forced her around to face him, his face determined. She tried to avoid his eyes, but her eyes kept darting back to him. "Tell me what is the matter, now." She let her head drop, but she suddenly snapped it up, her eyes large and sorrowful as she spoke dramatically to him, clutching Shippo's body closer as she spoke.

"One death is not solved by another! Killing Momo will only lead to more problems, and fighting. She may be demon, but she is also human, and—"

"Kagome, listen to me!" he yelled at her, and she stopped. "Kagome, demons care for no one but themselves, or their kin, and that is about it. We fantasize about human women only because they are so much weaker, and have a shorter lifespan. Please, understand, she may be human, but when she did this act she was a demon. We cannot ignore the fact that she _is _still part demon, and still poses a threat to us. She may be expecting us to come after her."

"But—" He pulled her close, laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed a little at the comfort the exhaustion that washed over her. "Inuyasha…"

"Just listen," he said, softly, commandingly. "Listen to my words, Kagome, and hold them. She is half…" He hesitated, and then gave a nod. "As I am. I was once an awful demon, one of the more evil of them, in fact. I felt nothing for no one."

"Inuyasha…"

"Listen," he said softly. "She had the comfort I hadn't. she was brought about by humans, and without parents. She led a peaceful life, here in the village. She knows little about the outside world, and even less about what it is she is trying to do. I will try to talk to her, but, if she does not listen…"

"I know," said Kagome calmly with a nod. "Inuyasha…thank you…"

The young demon girl was surprised to see people in the village she had come upon, though she hadn't expected a village really either. She thought that they would probably just be wondering the desolated wasteland, lost and yet unknowing, or perhaps locked away somewhere. She was expecting floating, glowing balls that made eerie sounds. If it wasn't for the fact that they had no smell, and the blank, staring eyes that became an accessory to the dead, she would have thought they might have been alive.

Striding into the village, she noticed the villagers paid little attention to her, if any. Some did give her glances, and smiles, but they soon continued on their way. She noticed that it had both demons and humans here, seemingly in harmony as they chatted and laughed with one another.

"A place where humans and demons live in peace…"

She shook her head, knowing that things were different down here. She noticed a large temple in the back, and headed for it. She had just reached it when she saw something that stopped her. There, chasing some ghost butterflies, was a small kitsune demon. Speeding up, she stepped in front of him. Shippo came to a skidding halt at Yuri's feet and stared up at her with those blank eyes. She shudder slightly at the memory that had just so recently taken place. Another pang of guilt began to attack her, but she suppressed it.

"Who are you?" inquired Shippo innocently, putting his right index finger to his mouth in curiosity and wonder.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "You look familiar though…" Getting down on one knee, she was able to look Shippo directly into those dead eyes, gathering all his attention now.

"You truly do not remember who I am?"

"No, who are you?"

"It does not matter," she said with a sigh. "Who is the village leader here?"

"Leader?"

"You don't have a leader, do you?"

"We have a priest."

"That'll do. Bring me to him."

"Yeah, follow me."

Shippo's ghost, or perhaps the more correct term was soul, turned around promptly, and began skipping up the stone steps. Yuri straightened and watched him a moment before following slowly. Shippo had disappeared into the temple's entrance. There were no doors, and the inside was enshrouded in impenetrable darkness. Taking a deep breath, Yuri walked in. at first, she couldn't see anything, but instead, kept walking; hoping she wouldn't bump into anything, and the gave a small, short laugh at this. Because one of her senses were down, did not mean they all were. She stopped, and all around her fire sprouted into life in fiery red balls, lighting the chamber with an eerie glow.

It was the most vile and distasteful thing Yuri had ever seen. The room held an in ground well in the center with murkiest, deepest crimson water Yuri had ever seen. She felt that it wasn't just water that resided in it though. Skulls and the bones of demons and humans alike littered the ground and walls. Blood covered everything; floors, walls, alter, bones, everywhere. There was a swirling, crimson mist drifting around the room. And there, crouched on the floor before the alter, and the well behind him, with piles of bones on either side of him, was who Yuri expected to be the priest. He had his back to her, seemingly in deep prayer.

He turned his head slowly to look at her as she walked in and came to a stop. Her was observing her, watching her every tiny movement. The priest's face was hidden behind a blue mask, and though Yuri couldn't see his eyes, she could feel their gaze sweep over her, and she gave a slight shudder that she was sure he caught also. He wore a shaggy, white coat fur attached to the mask, making it impossible to make out the priest's features. Yuri's face showed nothing to the stranger.

"Ah," he said softly, seemingly floating to his feet. "If it isn't Momo, the daughter and soul heir of the demon lord, Sesshomaru."

"The name is Yuri," she snapped hastily. "How did you know I was Sesshomaru's daughter?" Her voice was demanding, and her gaze fierce. He gave a little chuckle.

"Dear, I know everything. I am, after all, the ruler of the Underworld. I know of all who re born, and of all who die. I have more power than God himself."

"Who are you?" she asked, slightly amazed.

"They call m Naraku."

Inuyasha sat on the hard, stone ground, waiting impatiently for Kaede to finish whatever it was she was doing. It wasn't just because he didn't like doing anything, but also because he sat right outside the cave where Kikyo had saved Naraku, the man who always seemed responsible for people's problems. Kagome paced the outside of the cave, just as impatient as he was. They were right outside the cave in which Kikyo had cared and saved the life of the man that killed her. Kaede then walked out slowly, and Inuyasha jumped to his feet as Kagome halted, and the others watched.

"Well?" asked Kagome expectantly.

"It would seem it is not here," said Kaede, shaking her head. "I don't understand why, but it has disappeared. Who could have taken the Cursed Jewel, I don't know. It can be held only by someone tainted by evil, and yet not influenced by it."

"Like me," said Miroku quietly, staring at his wrapped right hand. Beyond that fabric was the curse that Naraku had placed upon the monk's family; a hole that sucked anything in it, eventually growing bigger and consuming the person who had it.

"Yes," Kaede clarified with a nod.

"But who could it be?" asked Sango, rising to her feet.

"I do not know," repeated Kaede.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kagome, sitting down on a rock, placing her chin in her fists. Inuyasha looked to his brother, who had remained silent, leaning against the cave's outer wall.

"Perhaps who you are looking for, is what I have."

The group turned in surprise and astonishment as a young woman approached, smiling as she swept back some of her hair. And standing there, holding out her palm, Aerith held a white crystal.

Yuri surveyed Naraku wearily. She sat on the blood covered alter, staring up into the priest's dreadful, lustful eyes. He had revealed himself to her. he had long, curvy, black hair was pulled back, and his small cold eyes made her want to shrink away, and cling to what warmth might have been available, if any. He wore the clothes of a samurai before shedding them in one swift movement.

She kept her face calm and blank as well as she could, as he approached her, trying to her keep her eyes fixated on his. She did not trust him. her heart thumped dramatically as he drew near. What was she feeling? It seemed familiar, but more like a distant dream. Was she anxious? Nervous? No, it was something else. She tried to get eh facts straight.

She was in a room of a temple the reeked and bellowed of death, with eh Lord of the Underworld, while she was at his mercy, and with nowhere to run, and no weapons to fight with, and naked.

"Before we start," he said calmly. "Why do you want this so bad?" he asked her.

"Because I want the power," she said boldly. "And I want to do what neither my parents were able to do. That is why."

"And that is why you long for a child?"

"Yes," she said slowly, nodding slightly. "But I want one whose power will be unsurpassed, so that he or she may grow up without difficulties, and only one demon will do." She gave a terrible shudder, but quickly suppressed it.

"And what is it that I get out of this?"

"You said you can fix it so people age quickly down here," she said, choosing hr words carefully. "It wouldn't be long before the child is ready to destroy Inuyasha, and anyone the opposes us."

FIN


	5. sango, betrayer of heart

**Sango,**

Betrayer of Heart 

Miroku didn't glance at Sango as she neared him, her soft steps just barely audible over wind. She sat down next to him, near the edge of the cliff, dangling her legs over. Not knowing what it was the demon slayer wanted, or planned to do, Miroku continued to fixate his gaze out at the ocean. It was so calm, so beautiful, as if all hope dwelt in it. Miroku's heart began to beat faster as Sango spoke.

"Miroku, I haven't been all that kind to you, have I?"

Miroku then thought back to all the times Sango had struck him for coming on to her. He felt there was nothing with a little flirting. Personally, he thought come on too strong, after all, she still had her clothes.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied simply with a hint of sarcasm. He turned to her, and he could feel his face burn. Sango wasn't wearing anything, and a thin blanket was the only thing that kept her body from being totally exposed.

"Miroku," she said softly, her voice seductive. She began inching her way over to him. Miroku leaned back as Sango drew closer. He began to crawling backwards up the cliff and away from her.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked nervously.

"I am so, so sorry," she said, still moving closer. Miroku was now up against a rock some ten feet away from the cliff edge. "Let me make it up to you."

When he awoke the next morning, Miroku looked over to fin that Sango wasn't lying beside him. sitting up slowly, he went over the previous day's activities in his head, and gave a crafty smile. He knew that she would come around eventually, though why she had this time was beyond him. maybe she had just needed some comforting.

He looked around him for any signs of the young woman, but found that not only she, but the blanket and his clothes were also missing. The voices of his friends drifted over to him as they searched for the monk and the demon slayer. Realizing the current situation, and what must have happened, there was only one thing he could say.

"Shit!"

Sango ignored the glances she received from the wolf demons as she gracefully, but determinedly walked through to the back of the cave. Sitting there, on a bed made up of moss and dead leaves, was the wolf tribe leader, Koga. He was tearing apart a leg of meat, blood, and spittle flying everywhere with small chunks. Those gathered around him climbed over one another in hopes of getting the small amounts of food. Sango's face broke into disgust as she watched them.

He then stopped, and looked up at her, staring into her eyes for a moment, his gaze intent and reproachful. Sango was sure he was about to pounce on her, but then he smiled and got to his feet, throwing the leg of raw meat to the side, in the direction of one of the men around him. The man's face lit up at the joyous sight of food, but then fighting started to occur around them as the other men began pouncing on him.

Koga didn't pay them any mind as he walked out of the cave, followed by a reluctant, perplexed Sango. For a moment, she just stood there, watching the men tumble over and fight one another. It truly had been a hard winter. She stopped at the cave mouth, and watched the leader. He was just standing there; staring down at the water a few feet bellow him, his face blank. But then he turned to her.

"What is it you want, demon slayer?" he demanded.

"I'd like it," she began a little nervously, but then her voice became strong. "If you would kill the half demon, Inuyasha."

"Why?" he snapped sullenly. "Even if I chose to, how? And what would I get out of it? Aren't you a friend of his?" This stung Sango a little, but she remained determined.

"I have managed to gather five shards of the Sacred Jewel," she announced simply, pulling out a piece of folded cloth, revealing them. "If you do this, you can keep the shards, and…" She gave a soft gulp. "You can have me."

"What's the catch? And what if it isn't you I want?" This struck Sango hard, but she quickly recovered, and continues.

"Fine," she said a little haughtily. "You can have Kagome, but I rule your wolf pack beside you as an equal. Deal?" He seemed to give this much thought, and Sango felt as if he would say no and then laugh in her face, but was shocked at his answer.

"Fine. So be it."

The demon slayer knelt down in front of Naraku, head practically touching the ground; but not quite. She refused to lower herself that far. All the same, she was still appalled at the idea of working for the demon. All she really wanted was to save her brother, and perhaps give him back the chance that was taken away from his so unjustly. She had learned that he was in the Underworld, and through the use of Naraku's power to make a copy of the Cursed Jewel; she was able to come here.

"How goes the plan?"

"Well," replied Sango, raising her head slightly.

Even though Naraku's eyes were hidden behind the mask, Sango could still feel the piercing, cold stare as his eyes narrowed. Gulping down her fear, Sango resisted the sudden urge to get up and run, scramble away if that were the case, as fast and as far as she could from the demon. But she didn't, nor did she lower her gaze, but she lowered her body so her chin was an inch from the ground.

"Has Koga destroyed Inuyasha yet?"

"No," replied Sango slowly, but then continued on hurriedly. "I'm sure he will soon. I gave him five pieces of the Sacred Jewel. He has agreed to let me lead his pack alongside him. And now that Yuri has killed Shippo, we can overthrow his father's kingdom. As for Yuri, we know not where she is exactly. We believe she is in the Underworld. Inuyasha now possessors the Cursed Jewel, so they will be going there tomorrow."

"Delay them," Sango jumped in surprise at the sharpness in Naraku's voice. "They must not go just yet."

Sango walked back into camp, but came to an abrupt halt. The group stared at her coldly at her as she slowly walked into the camping area. She stopped, and faced them, trying to look innocent, but then stopped and sighed.

"Where were you?" snapped Inuyasha, rising to his feet angrily. "And where are the missing jewel shards?"

"And my clothes!" Miroku was crouched behind a bush, shivering slightly. He glared at her, but looked away at the look she returned.

:"I-I don't know what you are talking about," she snapped back. "I went to scout the area, and I got lost. I didn't have my bearings right."

"I don't believe you!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Kaede with a slight nod. The group shifted to watch the elderly priestess in surprise and silent wonder; even Sesshomaru. "For now," she continued. "We have to go to the Underworld after Yuri."

"I don't think we should another day." The group turned their glances to her, but she continued on as if nothing was different. "It is already late. We can leave tomorrow morning.."

"Very well," said Kaede, with a nod.

Sango watched Sesshomaru apprehensively. Sesshomaru was watching her every move. She smiled seductively and walked over to him, adding sway to her steps. It was only them in this clearing of woods.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly, his tone lone and uncaring.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't."

"You were. Here, help me."

"With what?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get this kimono off?"

FIN


	6. mirat, the future for us all

**Mirat, the Future For Us All, Humans and Demons Alike**

Yuri rubbed lovingly at her sore stomach that had just so recently housed her child. She was exhausted, and she hurt all over. She had never experienced so much pain, nor expected it to be so tough to deal with. She had been surprised that Naraku had been there. He had been away for the most of the nine months. She remembered the shock she felt when he strode into the room, and stood there beside her, blank faced. He had placed his hand on her shoulder, tightening it when it seemed to hurt the most. This surprisingly seemed to help. But now it was over. There was no more excruciating pain. She had now had to focus on her child's life.

She shifted her head to see someone walk in, and scowled in disgust as she saw who held her child. She moved to sit up, but fell backwards with a groan.

"You need rest," said Kikyo defiantly. She placed the infant in Yuri's arms. Yuri smiled down at the tiny, sleeping part of her that filled her with such joy, She began to cry.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A boy," replied Kikyo almost fondly. She too smiled down at it, but as if catching herself, hurried out to the room; closing the door behind her.

Yuri watched her go, a little perplexed by the dead priestess' retreat. She was unsure of exactly what had just happened. Everything seemed different; everyone seemed different, including herself. She gave a sigh, and looked back down at her child with a sad smile.

It was a few moments later that a knock came at the door. After a moment, it creaked open slightly, and then fully to admit Naraku; that faintest traces of joy lingering in his eyes. He wasn't wearing his disguise, but some ceremonial samurai clothes consisting of a pair of wide, gray pants with strange embroidery, and a large white, black, and blood red over shirt tucked into his belt.

Striding over to the bed, he leaned down to peer over the young mother's shoulder at the little bundle that was his child. He smiled, not a cold smile filled with humor or superiority, but of what was the closest thing he could get to love. Yuri watched him in her surprise. In his eyes there glittered ambition and his plans for power and control. Regardless of this though, Yuri believed that there was _some _love in him.

"My son," he whispered in his glee. "What is his name?"

"I am not sure yet," she replied, thinking, screwing up her vision.

There came another knock at the wooden door, and straightening, Naraku's voice became commending again. Yuri frowned up at him. The smile had vanished from his lips, and hie eyes no longer twinkled. Those eyes were once again cold, and she gave a soft shudder.

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly, admitting a sullen-faced Sango. She had not yet noticed the woman lying in the sea of pillows and blankets. Instead, she closed the door behind her, turning around with a deep bow, and when she did look up, her eyes became wide, and her jaw dropped a little.

"W-What the!" She couldn't even say it. She had to take in a gulp of air before she turned to Naraku, expecting an explanation, but not willing to demand it from him.

"She has given birth to my son," he said simply. Sango's mouth widened, and she repeatedly tried to say something, whether it was to scold such an act or not was unclear, for she failed continuously. "Report!" he barked at her, making her jump a little.

"I've managed to delay them," she said weakly, taking in deep gulps of air. "If things go right, they'll be here in three underworld days…"

"I see," said Naraku slowly, nodding. "He will be five by then once he is brought to the alter…"

"How does that work?"

"Once brought to the alter, the being begins to age incredibly fast. I will allow him to age normally once he has reached the right age…"

Inuyasha approached the well, a little unsure of what exactly to make of what they were about to do. He stared down into its depths, remembering all the occasions in which he had come here. Some of which were to retrieve Kagome, others to just look at it, knowing that it led to a time where his love was reincarnated.

The others walked up behind him, also looking at the well. Having realized that they couldn't all go, unknowing what lay in wait for them, the group had debated and argued all morning on who should be the ones to go down into the land of the dead. Aerith turned to them.

"I can bring two others with me," she announced slowly. "So who's coming?"

"I am," said Sesshomaru after a moment, stepping forward.

"Me too," said Kagome.

"No!" snapped Inuyasha, stepping in her way. "It will be me, Sesshomaru and Aerith, and that's all. We don't know what will happen down there, so there is no point in risking so many people going. The rest of you will remain here." He turned to those who would be going down with him. "Let's go."

He approached Aerith a little awkwardly, and his eyes went wide as he noticed her beauty now more than ever, he shook his head, clearing it of these thoughts. Aerith smiled, and clasped his right hand in hers, and Sesshomaru's in the other. The Cursed Jewel Inuyasha held in a hidden pocket in his sleeve.

He looked uncertainly at Aerith, but she only smiled at him, and he smiled back, felling encouraged. He didn't know what was going on with him. Kikyo, Kagome, Aerith…he seemed to love them all, and yet he knew he couldn't.

"We have to make a circle," she said with a nod towards Sesshomaru, and then to Inuyasha. The half demon eyes Sesshomaru's free hand warily. Sesshomaru scowled beneath his breath.

"How'd you get your arm back?" said Inuyasha in disgust.

"I used my sword to recover my old arm," he replied calmly. "And then used it to repair the separation. Handy at times…"

"Whatever," snapped Inuyasha, looking away from his brother for a moment. He reluctantly edged his hand out, Sesshomaru grabbing it in his firm grip. "Now what?" Aerith closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Open to us, the gateway to hell. Let us pass through, through this well. Land of the Spirits, Land of the Dead. Where our friends and family dwell, whose secrets have gone unsaid."

There was a glow that surrounded them, blinding them. She slowly opened her eyes, and Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken. What was this he was feeling? He had never felt this way before. He suddenly felt sad and happy at the same time. And then something flashed before his eyes.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" His head snapped up, and he was back at the well. He looked at her. She seemed fine, though a little worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, nodding. Was he? Would she be?

"Alright," she said slowly. "Sorry about that. That little thing was just for fun. It wasn't really an incantation for going down there. I was trying to lighten the mood. Sorry, I think I did the opposite…"

"It's fine," he said with a little frown. She continued to stare at him before turning to both of them.

"Down there you will see things and hear tings that will make you furious, and even provoke you to stay. But no matter what, do not listen to them! And do not attack them. We must be back here, in the overworld, in seven days. Alright, get ready…"

She let go of their hands, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly did so too. Turning to the well, the light surrounding them, and a strong wind picking up, they looked at one another, and Aerith nodded at him. Inuyasha withdrew the Cursed Jewel from his sleeves, and threw it in. There was no sound of it colliding with the bottom, but it seemed to twinkle up at Inuyasha as it disappeared. Together, they leaped into the well, and what awaited them there.

It was two days later when they reached the tiny village, exhausted and hungry. Inuyasha stared in disbelief at how many humans and demons there were. Neither was he able to believe that they even were coexisting is peace.

"What the hell," he whispered, gazing around him in awe. They seemed…happy…

"In this world," said Aerith slowly, not looking at either of them. "Where you come from, and who you are, doesn't matter. Here, you are all the same."

"Apparently so," added Sesshomaru, studying the passing inhabitants. His eyebrows rose a little.

"What is it?" asked Aerith, going to stand beside him to look also. Her large eyes even wider.

"Shippo!"

Inuyasha looked to the kitsune, and saw him come to and abrupt stop. He stared at them, head tilted to the side for a moment, before trotting over to them. He stopped as he approached them, and stared up in his own amazement.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? I have never seen you before…"

"You don't know us?" said Inuyasha in surprise.

"The freshly dead can't remember," said Sesshomaru quietly, looking around him at the people.

"How do you know?" snapped Inuyasha, turning to him angrily. Ignoring the half brothers, Aerith crouched down and looked Shippo in the eyes.

"Shippo, have you see a demon girl that looks like him?" she asked, gesturing to Sesshomaru. Shippo tilted his head and squinted his eyes. He suddenly became excited, nodding his head furiously.

"Yeah! A young girl did come through here, but that was a long time ago…"

"How long?" asked Inuyasha.

"Five years, almost six."

"What?" snapped Inuyasha in his amazement.

"Naraku must have sped up time here," said Aerith ,standing. "I have heard about demons who were able to do that. Where is she, Shippo?" He pointed to a large house that was set on a hill in the back of the village.

"She lives there." He ran towards it, and up that stair; the others following.

At the top, Shippo was about to open the door, when it opened, and someone darted out. Whoever it was, short and small, ran right past the kitsune, and straight into Sesshomaru, having glanced back at the door. Sesshomaru looked down in surprise, his expression changing little.

It was a young boy, no older than five; silver mushroom-cut hair with two black locks in the front on either side of his face. He wore a pair of samurai pants that reached his knees in a jet-black color with a loose, yellow shirt with a black stripe around the middle. His large, yellow eyes stared up at him. Pointed ears poked out through his hair, and beneath his bangs was a blue, crescent moon. Getting to his feet clumsily, he continued to stare up at Sesshomaru.

"Do you live here?" asked Aerith almost too sweetly. The boy looked at her, and for the first time, blinked.

"Uh, yeah," he replied in a light, cheery voice, though there was depth to it. "Who are all of you?"

"We're friends," she replied, smiling warmly at him. "I am Aerith, and that is Inuyasha, and his brother, Sesshomaru. What is your name?"

"They call me Mirai. Well, everyone but me father, that is..."

FIN


	7. questions and answers

**Questions and Answers**

The young boy stood there, face contorted in his own puzzlement as he saw the surprised and unnerving looks as these strange visitors exchanged weary glances. The only person's face that was not weary or unsure, was that man that Aerith had introduced as Sesshomaru. Mirai was more interested in him, than he was in the dog demon or the woman. This stranger reminded him of his mother; he had long, silver-white hair, with yellow, narrow eyes, and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Sesshomaru look back down at the demon boy, eyes slightly narrowed more than usual. Mirai's eyes turned to that demon's face, and looked up into his. Mirai's face was blank, and looking into the dog demon's eyes overwhelmed him with a sense of familiarity and comfort.

"Mirai?" Mirai's head and attention snapped to Aerith, eyes still as unblinking as before. the women looked deep into those staring eyes as she became level with him. "Tell me, what is your parents' names?"

"My parents?" Aerith gave him a reassuring nod. "Their names are of no outsider's business…or so I was told."

"I see," said Aerith slowly, nodding. Pushing Aerith aside, perhaps rougher than he should have, Inuyasha grabbed the front of Mirai's face, practically raising the child off the ground as he stuck his face close to the boy's.

"Listen here, you little shit!" Inuyasha spat in his face. "We aren't here to play games!" He then began to shake the child, but Mirai was blank-faced, and wasn't even trying to get free. Sesshomaru watched in interest.

"Let me go," said Mirai, his voice flat.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, leave him be!" Aerith started to run over, but Sesshomaru held out his arm to stop her.

"Wait."

"I said let me go!"

A wind blew up around them, and Mirai's eyes became oval and completely red as they began to glow a brilliant, almost blood red color. Inuyasha went flying backwards. Aerith had to shield her eyes against the force, while Sesshomaru stood there, silver-white hair billowing out behind him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Then, as suddenly as it seemed to start, it has stopped, and everything was calm again. There seemed to be no change to the villagers' reactions. And lying there, eyes closed, and motionless, was Mirai.

"I can't believe that he is Naraku's son! I mean, how could you!"

"My reasons for doing what I did are my own."

Mirai's twitched open feebly, his vision blurred, as he felt someone's hand placed gently on his forehead. His vision refused to clear at first, but as it came into focus he saw that the hand was that of a woman's. She had long silver-white hair, with a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and eyes that were a light skin sort of color.

"Mommy?" said Mirai feebly. She smiled down at him, and looked to her left. Sitting up slowly, he saw that he was back in his room, with Aerith, Sesshomaru, and his mother crowded around him. "What's going on?" Sesshomaru approached the bed before stopping a little ways away.

"Your powers were shown to us, young Senshi Mirai." He looked at the woman beside Mirai's bed, "Did you think you can escape us, Momo?"

"I am not Momo!" she said furiously. "My name is Yuri."

Mirai watched the expressions of his mother and Sesshomaru's face as they stood there, staring at each other with loathing and silent hatred, but there was something else, something more…

"Mommy?" Her head snapped to look at him. "Why did he just 'Momo'? And how do you know them?" Yuri bent down beside the bed, and began stroking his head as she spoke.

"Sweetie, I think it best if you let is talk while you—"

"No!" snapped Sesshomaru, taking a step forward. "This involves him as well. Mirai, it's about time you learned the truth about who you are, and who we are…"

That night Mirai couldn't sleep. He was sitting up in bed, elbows propped up on his knees, watching the moon through the window on the wall his bed was up against. He knew that it wasn't the real moon, but he liked to pretend. Why was everything so fake down here? Sighing, he couldn't get what he had been told out of his head.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "So my mother's half human, half demon, making me three parts demon…and my father is the most vile of us all…I don't understand. My grandfather is Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha is my uncle…" He clutched his head, tears forming in his shut eyes. "What's going on!"

"Mirai?"

Mirai looked up as Aerith entered, closing the door quietly behind her. She stood there for a moment, and he stared back in his own wonder. She came and sat down on the edge of the bed. She gave him a little, sad smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I am so confused," he whispered, looking down at his hands. Aerith reached her hand out to him, taking his tiny ones in hers, and giving them a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Mirai," she said encouragingly. "I am sorry about this. I led Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here. You see, I had a dream about you, so, to find out more, I went in search of your grandfather…"

"That's right," said Mirai with a nod. "You did mention something before about you and my grandpa. But I don't get what you mean…a dream about me?"

"Yes!" replied Aerith with a nod. "I just knew that you were connected to Sesshomaru because of the crescent moon I saw on your forehead."

"But what made you come looking for me?" Aerith gave an exhausted sigh.

"After I saw you brought into this world, I saw the fate of it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Mirai flatly, eyes narrowing. "Are you saying that I am supposed to be the destroyer of us all? I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you would," said Aerith quietly, frowning a little. "Listen to me, Mirai, because I don't know how much time I have left."

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen! Now I have been doing research, and there is a legend that says that the daughter of a son of the moon dog will emerge with the most evil of all demons, to create the 'Destroyer'. After further study, I found that date of birth, but after it had already passed, I realized something was wrong. When the Cursed Jewel began to glow…" She pulled out a white crystal from the bow in her hair, and showed him it.

"So that's the Cursed Jewel!" said Mirai in amazement, his eyes shining from the glow of it. "I have been told many stories about it, but I always thought they were just stories. Did you really come from the living world?"

"You know about our world?"

"Of course," replied Mirai, looking down at his hands. "No one ever told me I lived in the world of the dead, nor did they mention the world of the living." He tilted his head to look at Aerith. "But when I see my reflection, I can tell…when I see my father, and my mother, I can see the look of death and the lack of warmth from all others down here. Never before have I heard of a place where humans and demons live in perfect harmony…"

"And you probably will never find another place lit it," added Aerith sadly.

"I want to come with you!" said Mirai defiantly.

"I don't know how you going to the overworld will affect you, Mirai. You could end up dying."

"I don't care! I won't want to stay here anymore…"

"I'm sorry," said Aerith, shaking her head sadly. "I can't let you do that."

And with that, she rose up from the bed, and looked down at him for a moment. Mirai stared back into her eyes, and watched her back as she turned around, and left.

It was the next day that found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting at the temple entrance for Aerith, Shippo nowhere in sight. As she walked out, she came to a halt. Yuri stood beside and a little behind her father.

"What's she doing here?" Aerith snapped. Yuri turned to her, solemn faced.

"I came to say my good-byes."

"What's going on?" said Aerith suspiciously.

"Not you," snapped Yuri.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru. He peered down at her, and something different passed between them. It wasn't hatred or loathing, but neither love. It seemed more like an understanding almost. He then looked down as a head and body poked out from behind his legs. Dragging a bag, Mirai came into full view.

"What?" said Aerith incredibly. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Mirai announced. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"And I agreed with it," he added. "He is a fighter, and my…" He trailed off, and Mirai looked up at him. There was an awkward silence.

Yuri looked down at Mirai, her son, who turned his large, unblinking eyes to her. she got down to one knee so they were level. They just looked at each other, and she looked straight into her eyes as she spoke.

"You know that I'm going to miss you, Senshi Mirai…" The youngster threw himself at her, and Yuri embraced him back; tears starting in her closed eyes. "I'm going to miss you, so no matter what happens, believe in your emotions, and follow your instincts. Don't let others get into the way of your beliefs, okay?" Mirai pulled away.

"Okay," he replied softly with a nod. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment. Yuri rose to her feet, and looked at the others.

"There is one more thing…"

She rose slowly to her feet, and turned around to the temple, and gave a high-pitched whistle. Then she gave another, and from the depths of the temple emerged Shippo. He ran over to them happily. Yuri turned back to them.

"I have situated it so that when you go back, he can too."

"You mean—" began Inuyasha.

"Yes!" said Yuri with a nod. "Think of this as me trying to make up for some of the things I've done, though I know that I cannot. Now, you should hurry. You don't have much time left. The well is just north of this village. Good luck, and please, all of you, take care."

"How far is it?" asked Mirai from his sitting spot on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Not too far," said Inuyasha gruffly.

"I just had a thought," said Aerith slowly, pausing for a moment. "What do you think will happen when we defeat Naraku? Will we all go our separate ways?"

"Probably," replied Inuyasha, looking from her to Sesshomaru, but his brother didn't look back as he spoke.

"Who knows what may happen. A line of the legend says. 'All pain will be forgotten, and the end will turn to the beginning'."

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha demanded. "Make sense!"

"I am not sure," replied Sesshomaru quietly.

"Maybe," said Mirai thoughtfully. "It means that there will be no more suffering, and humans and demons will be able to live in peace. So maybe, the end of the fighting leans to the beginning of peace?"

"Maybe," said Aerith with a small laugh and smile. "I hope so."

"I don't care," said Sesshomaru, more to himself than to them. "What will happen, will happen."

"It might be nice," said Mirai, looking at Inuyasha. "Right, Unki Yasha?"

"Hey, don't call me that, you little brat!"

Their laughter followed them, and filled the underworld, creating distilled memories, even after they were gone…

FIN


	8. the calm before the storm, you could say

**The 'Calm Before the Storm' I guess you could say…**

Sesshomaru and Mirai were the only ones left who hadn't yet come through from the other side, leaving those gathered around the well worried and anxious. There was a bright flash of light, and Sesshomaru emerged slowly from the well.

"Where's Mirai?" asked Inuyasha gruffly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Here I am…"

They turned to the well. It was at this time that Kagome and, Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had arrived, though the others were too chocked to really notice their arrival. Kagome, Aerith and Sango covered their as they saw him emerge. Mirai had become a young man, with his silver-white hair in the wavy mushroom fashion, and with the two black strands hanging in his eyes. On his forehead still was the blue crescent moon. He stood there, peering at them; paying no attention to his lack of clothing.

"And who is this?" asked Kaede, stepping forward, her arms behind her back. She seemed older…

"My name is Mirai," he replied, giving a bow. He looked at the people around him. "Um, didn't you guys mention your friends being real young?"

"Yeah, why—" Inuyasha cut off as he turned around to look at his friends. "What the fuck!" Kagome approached him angrily.

"It's fricken been ten years, you bastard!"

"What?" shrieked Inuyasha. "We were only gone for five days!"

"Wrong!" snapped Sango, stepping forward. "It has indeed been ten years…"

"You have all changed so much," commented Sesshomaru quietly. "And yet, we have not aged at all."

"Besides Mirai," said Aerith, not looking at the young man.

"Well," said Sango, looking directly at Mirai, or well…"He's grown."

"You fucking ho!" shouted Miroku, stepping forward and grabbing her forearm, making her look at him. "What the hell, Sango! I'm your fucking husband!"

"What!" said Inuyasha, almost falling back in his surprise as he backed away.

"Yeah!" said Miroku, looking at him. "It turns out the bitch got fucking pregnant!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows darted up swiftly before settling.

"Whose child?" he commented. Everyone turned to him, and in unison, shouted one word in his direction.

"What!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the volume of the noise, and then his eyebrows rose a little again. Miroku turned to Sango swiftly.

"What the fuck did you fucking fuck! And how many of them fucking hell spawn as fricken mine!"

"Three," replied Sango calmly.

"Well, that ain't bad," said Aerith, trying to make things better with a little smile. Miroku turned to her in his anger.

"There's fucking thirteen of the fucking demons!"

"Actually," said Sango matter-of-factly "The other ten are demons…two of them, the white-haired ones, are Inuyasha's…"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha, who had been trying to sneak away, suddenly stopped, his body going rigid, and peered slowly over his shoulder at the furious Kagome

"The six of them, the ones that came together, are Koga's."

"You fucked that flea-bitten bastard!" yelled Miroku, turning to Sango.

"Don't fucking yell at me, you fucking asshole man-whore!" Miroku blinked several times at this outburst, but soon regained his composure.

"Whose is the last child's father!"

"Oh, Sessho? Well, duh!" She looked at Sesshomaru, and everyone too turned to the demon in shock. Everyone once again joined each other in shouting the word.

"What!"

"Well, yeah," said Sango, nodding. "Sessho, Sesshomaru…" Miroku turned back to her, his jaw dropping.

"What!" he screeched.

"It's not my fault you're a fucking dumbass!" Sango commented just as loudly.

"Hold on," said Sesshomaru, but there was too much yelling going on now.

"How could you!" shrieked Kagome to Inuyasha. "I waited for your scrawny, hairy ass for ten fucking years!"

"How the hell do you know if it's fucking hairy!" Inuyasha shouted back, cheeks coloring a little.

"Because I've fucking seen it where we were fucking!"

"Hold on," said Sesshomaru, a little bit louder, but still in his quiet voice.

"You fucked her!" Aerith shouted at the half demon. "Before or after we did? And when did Sango come in!"

"You screwed her too!" bellowed Kagome. "We have a fricken kid, you dumbass, pubicless, bastard mutt!"

"Wait," said Sesshomaru, turning to them, but they ignored him.

Sesshomaru looked to Mirai, but he just stood there, arms folded, and smiling, as he surveyed the arguing couples.

"I don't understand why you worried me if you were still fricken fucking around behind my back, you fucking whore!" Miroku shouted. Shippo was watching them nervously. Shippo turned to the angered Miroku.

"There's something else," Shippo muttered.

"What the fuck is it?" snapped Miroku, turning to the little kitsune, and then Sango as he spoke. "Don't fucking tell me you went and humped that fox!  
Sango looked away.

Shippo began to inch away. Taking up his staff, Miroku upraised it in his cold fury. Shippo gave an 'eep', and began running in the opposite direction, and Miroku gave chase.

"Get the fuck back here!" screeched Miroku. "I'm going to fucking kill you and Sango!" Kaede walked over to stand beside Sango as they watched the pair.

"Well," she said. "Though I can't approve of the things…people have done, I am surprised about Shippo…"

"Well, I couldn't have kids with him," said Sango, still watching the pair. "He hasn't reached puberty yet…"

"Enough!" All eyes turned to Sesshomaru in surprise. "That is enough! From all of you!" He looked at them all in turn, his expression distasteful. "Now's the time for argument!"

"You can go to hell!" snapped Aerith. "I've had enough from you! I don't have time to deal with that!"

And so it ended, and the group began to storm away from one another. There were tears in many eyes at the truth that was revealed to them, unwanted and unwillingly. Everything about all of them changed just within those few moments…

FIN


	9. Isolated souls

**Isolated Souls**

Inuyasha stared up longingly at the moon. It had been a couple of weeks since he and his friends had parted, and he now wondered, with much grief, what they were all doing, before giving a deep sigh.

He knew that he had been acting irresponsibly, and that there was no excuse for the way that he had treated Kagome. She had waited for him for ten years, and he could hardly believe that he had gone and betrayed her trust, and her love.

But he sighed again, knowing that once again it was the new moon, and he was once again human. Every vibe in him told him, _screamed _at him, that something big was about to happen.

He sat on the branch of his favorite tree, and he looked over at the spot where Aerith had crouched there with him. His eyes softened as he saw her there again, smiling at him. And then he saw once again what he had seen at the well. She was crouching there, and then _he _came down, and…

Nothing.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he bowed his head, folding his hands into his wide habit sleeves. He once again went through his friends' leave in his mind, and all he knew was that this big event was, it involved them, all of them.

And then he heard a strange, familiar sound. At first it was in indistinguishable, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He sat there, eyes half open for a moment, before lifting his head to the sky, his left ear twitching. Then he realized that someone was whispering something, but he couldn't quite make out the words. He looked over at the apparition of Aerith, who just smiled wider before disappearing.

"Aerith…"

In the deep valley not too far from the well, Sesshomaru stood, staring up at the full moon, his eyes narrowed more than usual. He thought about everything that had happened, and all he could think about when it came to this was that he could have done something to prevent them from splitting up. It wasn't that Sesshomaru liked those little maggots, it was that he knew something was going to happen, and he would need them all together.

Rin was sleeping nearby beneath a tree, its foliage reaching down from its lower branches to brush her nose. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. And as he watched her sleep, his eyes softening slightly at her, he wondered what would become of them all now.

"Cane you hear it?"

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, surprised, before turning around to face a young man. He was very youthful, though the western lord inspected that he was younger than he appeared. His hair, spiky, was of an incredibly pure blonde shade. He was dressed in a pair of baggy, purple pants and a sleeveless shirt. He wore a silver plate on his left shoulder. Standing there, the young man was also staring up at the moon, bright and round.

"Hear what?" said Sesshomaru quietly. The man looked at him as he spoke.

"Her prayer…for us all. She's praying for us all…" He turned to Sesshomaru, his eyes somewhat misty, and the demon got the impression that he was someone not of this world, though he doubted he was from Kagome's either.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded softly, his eyebrows drawing together as a strong wind blew, blowing his hair to the side and into the left part of his face. His tail, thrown over his shoulder, tickled his jaw.

"Many have named me Cloud," replied the young man calmly. "Her calling…" He stood with such sureness that Sesshomaru felt himself ease a little, but then suddenly became alert.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Cloud gave a dry chuckle. "What's so funny! What do you mean?"

"She's calling…"

"Who! For who!" As Cloud spoke, another voice seemed to echo with his words. He tilted his head back a little, and the moon caught a strange glow in his eyes.

"She's calling for you…you and your brother, and his friends. The Destroyer is about to fulfill his destiny…"

Sango sat out on her porch, her thirteen kids yelling and screaming around her. They played in the brisk night air, and Sango smiled as she watched them. The children, so innocent and so carefree, they were her world, and the only ones she had left now.

She remembered the things she said, and knew she shouldn't have. She wanted so much to just go back and change it all. But she knew to do that would be in itself would be a mistake.

She became alert and tense as she craned her neck to see an approaching figure further down the path. Standing up, she ushered the kids inside, promising them snacks, and closed the shoji door behind them, standing there, staring at it for a moment. She snapped out of her trance, turning at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sango, can we talk?"

Her sight fell upon Miroku, the monk looking up at her expectantly, pleading in his eyes. Her sight softened at this fallen man, and knew that he had had the same regrets as she had. She gulped, and then answered him in a low tone.

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you after all the things you said to me…" She paused before continuing. "And all the things I said and did to you…"

"Well," he said slowly, taking a couple of steps closer, but then his voice became harsh. "You must mean all the guys you fucked! Ten of those kids in there aren't even mine! How do you think that I feel!"

"But, the things said…"

"Yes," he interrupted with a nod. "There was many things said that shouldn't have been. But I am glad not that they were, cause now we know the truth, and despite what happens, that is better than living in the sheltered lies. Besides, I am here now, despite everything, ain't I?"

"I am in no mood to talk about that! So if you came to talk about what happened, then you can leave!" Miroku's patience finally snapped.

"Fine! Then I will!"

Sango watched Miroku, her mouth slightly open in her shock and her hurt. She knew that the things he said were true, and that what she had said was a mistake, but it wasn't until a moment after the monk had left that they both turned to the sky, as they both heard it…

Carrying the little kitsune in her arms tightly, Kagome headed back to Kaede's house in the small village where Momo had grown up. She stopped on the hill where Kikyo had died, and looked at the tiny village. She and Shippo had had to go out and get some fresh air.

All Kagome could think about was how different her life could have been, had she not waited for Inuyasha, or better yet, if she had gone with him. What a fool she was to not have. But as she became angry at the half demon, she gave a sigh.

"Hey, Kagome," said Shippo, looking up at her. She looked down at him curiously. "Why _did _you wait for Inuyasha all those years?" She wasn't too sure how to answer his question. Why _had _she?

"I am not sure," she whispered softly back. There was silence between them for a while, but then Shippo's voice peaked up out of the quiet.

"Hey, Kagome," he said slowly.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked softly as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen not that we've all split up? what if Naraku attacks?" She looked back down at the little kitsune, and he looked back innocently.

"I don't know what is going to happen, Shippo. Wait…" She broke off, turning around to the cliffs and the moon and stars that lay beyond them. "Do you hear that?"

Mirai stood in an old abandoned place that had once been home to a famous kind of people. But all those people were gone now, their magic and their secrets going with them. He stood a little behind a column, peering around it to watch Aerith as she kneeled on top of am alter, set far above the water; rising platforms reaching from the platform in which he stood, to where she prayed.

He couldn't make out her words, but he knew that she was praying for them. She was trying to draw them all together. And he could sense the others' presence. He knew that there would be much arguing and fighting, but he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with what had happened within the last ten years or so. He gave a sigh.

"Why have you brought us here?"

He turned to where he knew that the members of the split group were coming. He could sense Kagome and Shippo, and he could sense his grandfather and someone he couldn't quite make out. Inuyasha was also there.

He turned back to Aerith, and gave a chuckle to match his smile. With a small shake of his head, almost dreading the reunion, he turned as if to go down the staircase when he sensed a presence that shouldn't have been there.

"Shit!" he cursed.

Looking back for a split moment at the kneeling young woman, he hesitated before turning to the staircase, up it, and into the next room to find the others.

Sesshomaru watched Aerith from above. He noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, though the western lord could sense him. It wasn't long before he picked up on the others' presences as well. Cloud stood beside him, also watching the young woman. Rin had been forced back to Kaede. Sesshomaru could barely believe how much she had grown.

On the other side, on another platform out looking the altar, he could make out the demon slayer and the monk, standing side by side before they turned back the way they came, doubtlessly trying to find a way down. The height was too far to leap. To the left Kagome and Shippo were coming down a long hall, and they would find themselves watching the altar as well.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered at the approach of his grandson, but did not acknowledge it by turning to him. Instead, the demon stood there, looking up at the altar, and the woman he once loved. Mirai stopped a few feet from them, and Cloud turned calmly to the youth as he spoke.

"So you hear her too," he said slowly with a nod. He walked up to stand beside his grandfather, not looking at the full demon or the warrior who watched them silently.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru with a nod. "It would seem that we are not the only ones that she has called here tonight…"

"You!"

They turned in their surprise to the infuriated Cloud, who had now drawn a long, wide sword from where it had been strapped to his back. Sesshomaru wondered how this puny little _human_, could lift such a thing. He guessed that it weighed more than Sango's boomerang.

"Who's that?" asked Mirai, jutting his thumb in Cloud's direction.

"His name is Cloud," replied Sesshomaru. "What's going on?"

"Him!" snarled Cloud, nodding his head in Mirai's direction. Sesshomaru looked at the youth sternly, but Mirai only took a step backwards, raising his hands, and his eyebrows rose as he spoke.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"He's the one that I spoke of!" snapped Cloud, and both demons turned to him. "He is the Destroyer! Aerith knows this! And now…"

"Don't speak foolishness," snapped Sesshomaru. "Come, now—"

"Don't tell me to do anything!" said Cloud defiantly, taking a step backwards.

"Oh," said Mirai, turning to Sesshomaru as he began to panic a little. "Right!" Yo, Sesshomaru, someone else is coming!"

"What?" snapped Sesshomaru softly. "Who?"

"I don't know," admitted Mirai. "But they weren't on the guest list."

Inuyasha ran down the hall at full speed, anxious to get to where he could hear the voice in his head coming from. Aerith was calling to them, to him. He didn't care at the moment about Kikyo or Kagome or the Destroyer. All he cared about was getting to her. He feared his vision would come true, and he knew that he couldn't let it, no matter what.

He then suddenly stopped, having realized that he had passed right by someone. He looked back to the person who was leaning against the wall, watching him. His mouth parted in his surprise.

"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha," said Kikyo softly. She took a step forward, but then stopped as he took one back.

"Kikyo," he said hurriedly, glancing back at the hallway and the curved staircase that would lead him to Aerith, and then back to the woman in front of him. "I have no time for this! Aerith, she's—"

"Aerith!" Kikyo spat, her mouth twisting in her utter disgust. "You're still effectuated with her!"

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha seriously. "Now's not the time! So you best just leave!"

"What are you going to do?" she taunted. "Kill me?"

His anger aroused in him, Inuyasha made as if to remove Tetsaiga, but then stopped. Could he kill her? For good? No, he knew that he couldn't do it. What was he to do?

Taking it out, the sword his father had kept in his tomb became its true form. He remembered the battle he and his brother had had for this weapon, not long after he had met up with Kagome. His father's tomb, strangely enough, had been kept in Inuyasha's right eye, where it was hidden from his brother for so many years.

He braced himself, but then shook his head in his own doubt. How could he do such a thing? He dropped his arm with the sword still in his hand, and straightened, still shaking hie head.

"No! I won't fight you, Kikyo." Kikyo notched an arrow to her bow in the time it took Inuyasha to blink.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked the priestess tauntingly. "You don't feel like joining me in hell? You're going there soon anyway. Come with me, Inuyasha…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't you know? We have some visitors, Inuyasha, other than me coming here today…you and your friends were not the only ones called…"

"You fucking bitch!" snapped Inuyasha, baring his teeth. "I don't want to do this Kikyo, but I have to go!"

He regretfully raised Tetsiaga again, and took stance for a moment. He took a sharp turn to the right as an arrow went whizzing past his face. He watched it, and then Kikyo before rolling to the side. Running to the far wall, Inuyasha ran up it, and twisted, turning around to land behind the priestess. Dropping his weapon, he grabbed Kikyo by the forearms; making her lower her arms and drop the bow and arrow notched to it.

Whipping her around, he stared into her eyes. His eyes were soft and miserable as he looked at her shocked face. There was pain there and disbelief, and he had to gulp before he could stop himself from shaking.

"Inuyasha," she said softly in fear. There were tears in her eyes, and her long, black hair had come loose from where it had been tied at the nape of her neck.

He was reminded once again of the woman, this same woman, he loved sixty years ago, and then fell in love with again. And as he looked at her, he not only saw Kikyo, but Kagome, her reincarnation as well.

"Forgive me," he whispered softly, taking her into his tight embrace.

Pulling back, tears were flowing down his cheeks as well, and he was shaking terribly as he turned to go down the hallway. He stopped a few feet, and turning around, plunged his right arm into her left shoulder.

Mirai smirked at the spiky-headed warrior. Sesshomaru had gone to meet up with the Kagome and Shippo, leaving them to find Sango and Miroku. But that was not about to happen. Cloud was in no mood to cooperate. He had already drawn the buster sword where they stood on the street, and Mirai too had drawn his own weapon, a katana.

"So," said Mirai slowly with a nod. "You found out the truth about me, have you?" He smirked, and gave a light chuckle.

"That's right," Cloud retorted. "I know all about you, Senshi Mirai. Tell me, did your daddy tell you to destroy this world for him?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," said Mirai softly, no longer smiling. His brows were narrowed, and his teeth bared. "I am the son of the greatest demons, while you are nothing but a mere human with something little more than an oversized stick."

"That's where you're wrong!"

Cloud upraised his wide, long blade, setting his feet. Mirai, katana in left hand, shrugged at this. Cloud, angered by the youth's cool exterior, charged at him. Steel clashed against steel as their weapons met. Grunting, they fought to push the other back. Cloud then dropped, and swung around to the demon's side, slashing out with his weapon.

Stepping back from the slash, Mirai appeared as if to trip and fall back, but suddenly lunged forward with such precision that Cloud did not have time to move. The blade caught the older warrior on his right shoulder.

Stifling a groan, Cloud fell to one knee, right hand holding the buster sword on the floor, and the other clutching his shoulder. His eyes were closed tightly, and there were lines around his mouth and eyes, and on his forehead, teeth bared.

But as Mirai turned away as if to leave, he turned back as a glow surrounded him. His eyes went wide as he saw that the light was coming from Cloud himself. The warrior got to his feet, and then he was nothing but a blur as he rushed the stunned Mirai, sword poised in front of him. The sword met flesh, and blood surrounded them, seeming to hover in the air.

Mirai fell back, and lay there for a moment, hand still clasping weapon. He shakily got to his feet with a grunt, and put his right hand to his other side, pulling it away, covered in blood. He looked up at the man that stood over him. Getting unsteadily to his feet, he smirked at Cloud.

"Not bad," said Mirai. He stopped and glanced to the side over his left shoulder before turning back the spiky-haired young man. "The guests have arrived."

Yuri met the demon slayer and the monk as they headed down the hall, weapons drawn. They had been searching for quite some time for a way to the altar. They came to a sudden stop.

"Step aside!" Miroku demanded.

"We have no time to deal with you now!" snapped Sango. She tightened her hold on her boomerang, setting her feet.

"There is no time for anything, and yet time for everything," Yuri commented softly. Her eyes had a weird, distant look to them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Miroku, brandishing his staff at her. Yuri looked directly at him as she spoke, her eyes digging into his.

"The legend is coming true," she commented softly. "The 'Destroyer' will rise up from the death of the 'Cursed Barer'. Naraku is planning on being the one in control behind Mirai when he starts to fulfill his destiny…the only relief is when all the pain vanishes, and the end becomes the beginning."

"What does that mean?" Sango asked calmly.

"I am not entirely sure," Yuri admitted. "But we better reach Aerith before he does, or this legend really _will _come true."

Sesshomaru walked calmly down the hall, Kagome and Shippo following some distance behind him, wary. He had seen the demon Naraku walk in from a distance, and he had felt the presence of another man, but where he was and who he was, Sesshomaru knew not.

He wasn't even sure if this person was a demon or a human, and if he was even alive. He seemed to be emanating no aura, but Sesshomaru shuddered whenever he became more aware of the man's presence.

"Hey, wait up!" whined Shippo.

Sesshomaru had sped up into a run now, and he couldn't slow down. The feeling that something big was going to happen became more real as he drew nearer to the other side of the hall. As he entered the room in the center of the city, he leaped up the steps five at a time. He ran along the hall, and leaped down the second, shorter staircase. Leaping down the steps, he came to the platforms that rose up to the altar, and who was up there with Aerith.

"Mirai!" he called in his low, stern voice up to the altar.

Mirai, who had drawn his sword, now stood before the young, kneeling woman, sword poised. He turned to Sesshomaru as he landed beside him. Sesshomaru was taken aback to see that instead of Mirai, it was Cloud.

"Cloud?" he said softly in disbelief.

The man shook his head, and lowered the weapon. He seemed confused, as if unsure of what he had been about to do. But then Mirai was beside them, sword raised as he swung it. Grabbing his wrist firmly, Sesshomaru crushed it in his hand, making the young demon yell out in pain as the hand twitched and dropped the katana.

"What are you doing!" snapped Mirai, tears in his disbelieving eyes.

"I won't let you destroy us all!" said Sesshomaru defiantly. "There is more to you than bringing about all our deaths! I know it…"

Hand still clutching the shattered wrist, Sesshomaru looked to the young woman. Aerith's eyes opened slowly, and she gave them a small smile. Sesshomaru could feel his feelings overtake him.

There was understanding in her eyes, and Sesshomaru felt terrible about what he had put her through, and he knew that if he could just say something…

"Aerith," was all he managed to say softly.

He released a small gasp as his eyes went wide as he saw the unexpected visitor fall from above, gray hair billowing out behind him; long sword positioned downwards. The three of them could only watch in shock and bewilderment as the sword slid easily through Aerith's back to nudge out of her stomach. Her eyes went wider, and it was at that moment that Inuyasha appeared at Sesshomaru's side.

His eyes went wide as well as her head tilted back, her pink ribbon coming undone, and the Cursed Jewel going with it. Inuyasha and Cloud rushed forward, but it was the demon that caught her as the man pulled his weapon free. Taking the over part of his kimono to reveal the white beneath, Inuyasha pressed it against Aerith's stomach. She halted him with her hand feebly as he tried to wrap it around her middle.

"Let it be," she whispered.

"Aerith…" Cloud's head dropped as his body shook terribly as the sobs that filled him racked his body.

"Aerith," said Inuyasha, croaking back tears.

"Shh," she said softly, pressing her fingers against the half-demon's lips. "Please, don't talk. This is the way it was meant to be. I finally understand the legend. The Destroyer doesn't demolish the world, but the one in pursuit of doing so. Cloud, please forgive me. I, I, never want to hurt you, and there is nothing for you to be sorry for. Please, don't let him…"

Her body went limp and her hand dropped to her side, her eyes half closed. Tears began to fall freely from Inuyasha's eyes as he drew Aerith's lifeless body close to his. He shook horribly as he lost control. The man let out a cold, deep laugh.

Cloud rose angrily to his feet, unstable as he picked up the buster sword. With an anguished yell, he rushed the sinister-looking man. The gray haired man, seven and a half foot long sword in hand, only smirked.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud snarled. Naraku appeared behind the man Cloud had named.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha scowled through his tears. "I'll kill you once and for all!" He lay Aerith's body down, and took up Tetsiaga instead.

Rushing blindly in his rage towards them, he fell back as Sephiroth rushed into his way. Cloud grunted as he too fell, except that he had been cast over the edge, and into the water below, buster sword falling with him. Sesshomaru watched him, unable to do anything. Sephiroth let out an insane laugh, and smirked.

"You are all pathetic!"

But then, as he began to laugh again, he went flying off to the side, hitting his back against the side. Sephiroth just lay there; seemingly unconscious. Standing there in his place was Yuri. She turned to them. There was a short, awkward silence between them.

"You!" snapped Naraku softly. Yuri turned towards him. "I thought I told you to take care of the others!"

And it was at this time that the others, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had arrived, having met up half way. Naraku moved as if to something, and the four left on the platform before the rising ones braced their weapons. But then the demon let out a struggled gurgle, and he split apart, his body dispersing into the tiniest of bits. And in his place stood Sephiroth. Yuri released her blades, and braced herself as well, leaning towards the side, one foot in front of her and the other to the back.

"Stop!" demanded Sesshomaru, stepping in front of her. Yuri peered at him in bewilderment and shock, but he did not turn to her. "Yuri, I will deal with him. All of you, leave now!"

"No!" All eyes went to the half demon, who, through the use of Tetsaiga, raised himself to his feet. The blade of the sword became red. "He's mine!"

Sesshomaru walked steadily over to his brother, and looked down at him. Their faces were expressionless, but to them an understatement and trust filled in with their loathing bond.

"I will be of assistance," he said calmly. "I too, lost Aerith to his blade. Between us, we can defeat him…"

"So," said Sephiroth slowly, turning to the pair. "The brothers are coming together at last. You really think that the two of you can defeat me?" His eyebrows rose at this in his humor as he chuckles beneath his breath.

"Shut your god-damn mouth!" snapped Inuyasha. "We'll soon shut you up for good!"

Together they rushed the sinister man. Sesshomaru leaped into the air to Sephiroth's left, and Inuyasha to the right. The sound of steel against steel rang all around them as Tetsaiga met the man's long blade. He darted to the side as Sesshomaru struck at him with his out raised claws. Sephiroth then darted forwards, striking Sesshomaru across the chest.

A long gash revealed itself from his torn shirt, and blood poured out onto the altar, and poured over its sides and into the water below. It was at that moment that Inuyasha struck out in his anger, catching the sinister man in the arm, but the man quickly retaliated, making the demon go flying, a cut from his left should to his right side.

Yuri, no longer being able to stand it, rushed him, blades upraised. She struck out at him again and again, but Sephiroth darted easily enough around. The blades were knocked aside, and Sephiroth's blade was plunged in to the young demon girl's stomach. Yuri's eyes went wide, and all Sesshomaru could do was watch in horror as she squirmed and yelled in pain as Sephiroth raised her up. She looked down at him fearfully, and let out one last anguished yell as he then twisted the blade, cutting the demon girl in half as he did so.

Sesshomaru became enraged and went into berserker as he rushed the sinister man, no longer caring if he died or not, or even if what he was doing was sensible. Tears flowed down his cheeks, when he remembered what Aerith had said.

"Mirai!" The shocked kid looked from his mother's split body to his grandfather, eyes wide in disbelief. "Only you can kill him! Use your power!"

Mirai stood there for a moment, unsure and trembling. But he then gulped and nodded his head solemnly. He then concentrated as he began to release his power like he had done when Inuyasha and them had first met him. his eyes became oval and red as they emitted light that surrounded them. a wind gathered, blowing up all around them, making everyone shield their eyes. Sephiroth was letting out another insane laugh as the light seemed to fill him.

"I will end all of this!" said Mirai, holding his hands out to either side, his voice echoing all around them, sure and commanding. "For us all, and those after us!"

There was a blinding white light that consumed everything, and then nothing…

FINISH


	10. epilogue

Strange things happened in their quest to defeat the notorious demon, Naraku, and it was in this journey that many were lost. They all had their own reasons, different, as they may have been.

Each of us had our own reasons for what we did, and what we were trying to do, whatever they might have been…

For so long that demon threatened everything about how our world was run, but little did we know that it was actually someone else we should have been more aware of.

But it was after Naraku was killed, and our final enemy that we would face together, was placed before us, that I realized what the legend really meant. The 'Destroyer' as he was called, was meant to kill the man who brought this world into threat. And then all pain vanished, just like it was prophesized, and all feelings left me.

The legend said that the end would return to the beginning, and of course it made no sense what so ever to me, or anyone else. But now I understand it, and what it was we got wrong…

When Sephiroth was killed, our lives started over. it wasn't until recently that I have begun to remember what happened. But it doesn't seem to be happening to anyone else.

Surprisingly, I feel some strange feeling…I feel almost…sad really. Sad for all those who won't ever come into this world again. They were lost to us, and the burden of their deaths is heavy indeed. Aerith, Momo, Mirai…

They will never come to be, and no one may ever remember who they were, and what they died to do. But even if the others never remember what happened…

They will live and remain forever inside of me.

Sesshomaru

Lord of the Western Lands


End file.
